A Song of Lions and Serpents before the Jack
by Sabersonic
Summary: Much have changed since the two princes met, now Kings of their respective nations, and though there is an alliance it is still uneasy between the two. For though Aerys II was initially blessed with good fortune and recovery of sanity, all of that can be easily swept away all thanks to his son and heir, Rhaegar. Perhaps the boy he found could be exchanged for leniency...?


**A Song of Lions and Serpents before the Jack**

Personally, I'm not really sure where this brainfart came from, but it's an interesting "what if" scenario still. And no, I'm not really planning on writing a continuing plot upon what is set up in this little teaser chapter, rather it's more of a challenge for those promising fanfiction authors who are familiar with both properties to run with what I had presented. The biggest challenge being the natural consequences of canon changes shown in the following and how it would affect both properties in the long run. Though, to be honest, I would absolutely LOVE how one would try to put the events of "A Song of Ice and Fire"/"Game of Thrones" together even with these alterations of canon.

Besides, I'm getting enough flack for Byronic Prince of Dragonstone as is. It's time for someone else's turn. And speaking of 'flack', here's the required legal declarations that supposed to NOT get me into deep gray water.

 **Disclaimer** **:** This is a non-profit fan rendition of intellectual property owned by George R.R. Martin, HBO, Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, and Funimation. Please support the official release whenever possible.

 **An Exchange of Sovereigns**

Aerys Targeryan the Second of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kindoms and Protector of the Realm paced before the Great Hall of the Red Keep nervously. His Kingsguard stood nearby in defense of their king, though on unsure footing due to the current emotional mindset of their royal charge. His Hand of the King, Tywin Lannister, also eagerly awaited though with a far cooler head than his liege, as typical of his character and position within Westeros. Yet, even he could not be blind to the frustrations and agitations Aerys II felt throughout his frame.

The bellowings of Brandon Stark, heir of Winterfell, whom yelled out challenge after challenge towards Rhaegar Targeryan the Prince of Dragonstone whom was not even present at King's Landing let alone the Red Keep, did not ease the tension. "Will someone silence him?!" Aerys II exclaimed terribly. "If it were not today, I would have allowed him to run his throat dry!"

"Your Grace," Tywin began, "If it pleases you, perhaps it would be most wise to wait within the Great Hall-"

"No! I must be here!" Aerys II countered almost immediately. "We were barely present during his ascension and I cannot afford to offend him anymore! We both know what power his empire wields and it is only through the grace of the Seven were we spared any annexation!"

"Would he truly risk the loss of his most valuable source of this 'Sakuradite' to the North, your Grace? We have been diligent in our quotas despite the… protests of the Northmen in certain sections of their home?"

"The same Northman who now calls into doubt our hold to this precious resource!" Aerys II then gestured broadly towards the demands of challenge by Brandon. "It will be more than enough of an excuse for him to easily dismiss us and conquer the Seven Kingdoms with his forces!" The Lord of the Seven Kingdoms then grasped tightly his silver locks in frustration, his ancestral crown of dragons nearly slipped from his head in the action. "Why must my first born son fly to Dorne with his beloved sister?! Was your daughter not enough?!"

Despite the outburst, the Hand of the King stood tall and proud. "The Prince of Dragonstone has had a history of defiance against expectations, even after he had 'taken an arrow to the knee' as the Smallfolk would often say; this is but the latest of surprises."

Aerys II nearly guffawed from Tywin's words. "No, passing Cercei for Lyanna Stark as Queen of Love and Beauty at Harrenhal was a surprise. This, however, is a DISASTER!"

The sister-wife of Aerys II, Rhaella Targeryan, gracefully placed a hand upon her lord's shoulder. "Perhaps a glass of Arbor Gold to calm yourself, Your Grace?"

"No," Aerys II nearly yelled, the voice halded Rhaella's gesture to summon a servant forward with a gobblet of wine. The young princeling Viserys clung closely to his mother as a result of the outburst as well. "I had already taken my medications nearly an hour before to belay my madness, he had advised me not to consume any such drinks while it lies within my blood and I prefer not a repeat of Lannisport."

"Only the gods could fathom how different today would be if not for his intervention." Tywin mused openly. "And he considered it a charity."

"A charity that will be in vain if he even suspects-" Whatever words that Aerys II could have summoned had faded as an unfamiliar roar reached their ears. "H-he's here..! Gods be good, he's here!" Nearly all present scrambled to welcome the new arrival as the VTOL Shuttle came into view. Not since the times of the Targeryan dragon kings did the people of King's Landing looked upward and saw majesty and power aloft in the air. The noise of the engines were enough to drown out the boastful words of Brandon Stark if he had enough wit to continue to speak from the spectacle. Even Grand Maester Pycelle and the Master of Whistpers Varys were awed by the presence of the otherwise alien contraption.

In times past, such an arrival would not have drawn such attention and such any meetings with Aerys II and Tywin would have been in secret, far from the privy of unenlightened ears. How the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms internally bemoaned his choice to send a raven if it brought about such an open arrival, if only he had the foresight of how powerful the words within his message contained.

The boarding ramp of the VTOL Shuttle, adorned with the Imperial Flag of Britannia, lowered as the Knights of the Rounds exited and stood in formation with the Knight of One, Bismark Waldstein, at the head of the formation. This came as a surprise to both Aerys II and Tywin for last they crossed paths with Waldstein; he was only the Knight of Five.

Then he made his presence known. As he walked down the loading ramp of the VTOL Shuttle, his royal purple military uniform clearly announced his regal power of his station in intimidation and power, his sandy brown hair mired with the occasional streak of white were rolled in a Renaissance style as an impromptu crown that framed his stern face. His radiance was so great that even westerosi men and women would mistake him as the true king of the continent. Charles zi Britannia, the Ninety-Eighth Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, had arrived at the Red Keep.

"Your Majesty." Aerys II bowed diplomatically towards the Britannian Emperor, an act that was unfamiliar to those of Westeros as others have performed the same movement. "I welcome you to the Red Keep of King's Landing." Charles simply nodded in response. For any other diplomat or lord, it was an offense that was guaranteed a lost limb if not one's head. That alone was proof of Charles power before Aerys II.

A power that the Targeryan lord needed to ensure the survival of his house, if not his realm, in these now troubled times. The very times he needed not Charles to justify any military action against the Seven Kingdoms, for he knew that Britannia will win. It would not be a war of conquest, it would be a slaughter. One that would make the Field of Fire little more than a mere drunken brawl in comparison. Aerys II knew that as the previous Crown Prince of Britannia, Charles had a handful of consorts. As Emperor, he expected that number to have increased exponentially. That should be enough issues of brood for the Targeryan lord to find a suitable match for young Viserys or his granddaughter Rhaenys, even his newborn grandson Aegon was considered. Valyrian blood be damned if it could not cement an alliance with Britannia.

Tywin had also had internally plotted a marriage alliance with Britannia to secure a prosperous future for House Lannister. He had hopes to marry off his eldest son, Jamie Lannister, to one of Charles progeny. Perhaps to the Second Princess, Cornelia li Britannia, if the initial reports are to be believed, though he was prudent enough not to even consider a betrothal to the First Princess, Guinevere de Britannia, for such a brazen action would no doubt be rebuffed. The Second Princess would be a suitable enough acquisition. True, he had another son in the form of the dwarf Tyrion, but he could not even consider the repercussions of such a proposal even if it was believed to be a mere insult. He will find another path for his last son.

A member of the Britannian party, a young woman of ebony locks and violet eyes, nearly make a b-line towards Rhaella despite the bundle in her arms. The sister-queen simply bowed respectfully towards this woman. "Lady Lamperouge."

"Oh don't be like that, Rhaella!" The woman teased. "We've known each other longer than that." And with those words, Rhaella and the woman embraced each other.

"It's been too long, Marianne."

"Long enough for me to become Imperial Consort and a mother myself." Marianne then presented the young infant to Rhaella. "This is my son, Lelouch vi Britannia, Seventieth Prince of the empire."

Aerys II could only smile as the two mothers bonded with their children as mediums. If Rhaella played her cards right, it wouldn't be too long until a betrothal would be made between this infant Lelouch and his granddaughter Rhaenys. It would be the best boon House Targeryan could afford at the moment, though one that could be spoiled as he soon laid eyes upon the green-locked immortal witch. Both she and Rhaella are as compatible as oil and water, and any arguments between them would spoil any future for House Targeryan. Still, he preferred her presence over the immortal boy whom was always near Charles' side. He could not even fathom why the eternal brat would be so insistent in his inclusion to the Britannian party. Was what his men found that important?

The emperor of Britannia cleared his throat, as loud as any thunderbolt, before he spoke once again. "I believe we have spent enough time prattling." Charles then turned towards Aerys II.

"Y-yes, yes, of course!" Aerys II, along with his Kingsguard, escorted the Britannian Party into the Great Hall. "At first, we thought of his claims were but the mere ravings of a drunken mummer. Upon further investigations, his words were credible enough to warrant a raven, Your Majesty."

"I will see to myself." Charles countered.

"I assume that the pills are acceptable, Aerys?" The immortal boy spoke brazenly.

"Yes, Lord V.V., House Targeryan is forever in the debt to Britannia for such a medicinal cure to my failing sanity." Aerys II wished little words to be had between them, but to placate the Britannian Empire he must endure.

For the Spider, Varys noticed subtle hints of superiority this Lord V.V. held over even Charles. As Master of Whispers, it was only expected of him to notice such subtle clues of body language, tone, and to read between the words spoken to find intent that others of lesser talent and ability would have otherwise easily missed. He could only ponder as to the relationship Charles and V.V. shared with one another, but from the facial build both held it was likely that they were closely related, brothers even. Still, it was quite the mystery as to what this relationship truly was between them and such a curiosity would be something, Varys fears, that his little birds would not be able to help find.

At the very heart of the Great Hall, before the asymmetric monstrosity that was the Iron Throne, two Lannister guards kept watch over the chained form of the unknown youth, donned in a dark purple body suit that was a stylized representation of Victorian fashion, whom hung his head as his ebony locks hid his otherwise exposed face. It was only with the commotion of the Britannian party entering the Great hall did the youth look up, as if he merely offered the courtesy of a curious look upon his captors with his lone amethyst eye; his left was bound in cloth as if he had lost it. Almost immediately he looked upon Charles with a great rage that nearly blinded him to the Britannian Emperor's compliment of followers.

It was then, when his vision cleared enough for a greater view of the party, did his eye widen in surprise as he looked upon Marianne who was equal in shock as she held a face of confusion and a hand to her mouth, the bundle in her arm held tightly to her bosom. Charles, almost defiantly, marched up to the young man and knelt just enough so that he can bring the boy's eyes up to his. It was only a moment before Charles instinctively knew what was chained before him and simply smiled at the absurdity that had crossed his path that day. "Barely out of the womb and already my son has caused such a commotion. This will be interesting indeed."

* * *

Aaaand that concludes that particular brainfart. I'm sure many of you reading this are wondering what is going on. Why is Rhaegar married to Cercei instead of Ellia? Why is Tywin still Aerys' Hand of the King? How was Britannia able to travel to the world of A Son of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones? And more importantly, how did Lelouch go that far into the past?

Unfortunately, that's the natural consequences of brainfarts: They don't always come with answers to such crazy scenarios. All one could do is postulate how it came to be and hope that it's more logical than what caused the brainfart to begin with.

Sadly, that won't be me, but I'm sure some of you'll have the skills and familiarity with said material to come up with the how's and why's all the while making it an enjoyable read. Just give credit where credit's due and I don't just mean the disclaimer and we'll see just how interesting or crazy whatever comes first, your follow up becomes.

As for me, its morning and I need some sleep. Might explain why it seemed like a better read in my head than what's presented here. Then again, when has it ever been?

Also, there's really no need for flames or brutally honest reviews for this one, it's a simple challenge so I know it's not that good. Instead see if you can make this nutty scenario better. Can't be any worst then what I did.

And with that, I bid thee all goodnight.


End file.
